


[cherik] Welcome to NightVale AU

by Revere



Category: Alien Covenant: Origins - Alan Dean Foster, Welcome to Night Vale, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Halloween gift, M/M, This fic was written in 2017, thought I could translate it to English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: This is a story about them."THEY" always stayed together. The one who wasn’t tall had a short brown hair, while the one who wasn’t short had a slightly longer blond hair. They were the secret police of NightVale.Aren’t familiar with? Then you might have heard of their code name - D.a.v.i.d.





	1. A story about them

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the broadcast Welcome to Nightvale, while Erik is the voice of the Nightvale, Charles is the handsome scientist, and David and Walter are secret police.
> 
> A Halloween fiction project.

This is a story about them.

"THEY" always stayed together. The one who wasn’t tall had a short brown hair, while the one who wasn’t short had a slightly longer blond hair. They were the secret police of NightVale.

Aren’t familiar with? Then you might have heard of their code name - D.a.v.i.d.

No one knows why they named themselves David, Old Woman Josie who lives in the street and her winged friends knew nothing, our balloon friend hiding within the underpass rejected our interview. And our scientist, Charles, and his beautiful, perfect hair—he was wearing a pink polo shirt today, which really enhanced his skin color—eh, I forgot to ask him about it.

Although they are secret police, their existence is not hidden at all. One of the reasons is that their every movements are broadcasting live on the community radio....

A black van, the classical type of car with particularly length and space, parked on the road.

You haven’t seen this kinds of scene before. What's inside the van? Does anybody silently sit behind? You are not sure, actually you can’t make sure of anything in your life! A man like you could only look through the window.  
Yes, you. I’m talking to you. You just got off from work, oh, what a dreadful and boring work. The annoying Boss make you tired, you are eager to take risks and challenges!  
You want your life to be, different.

But this is not your story, this is THEIR story.

Thus, you could only see your own reflection on the car window.  
"Ah, what a tedious night." With the thought inside your head, you turned around and walked toward the alley nearby.

The black van is still parked on the road, stopping outside an inconspicuous house.

"Time is up" David, the one who was not tall, spoke. He got off the driver's seat and left the van.  
"We should get going," David, the one who was not short replied. He got off the passenger seat, too.

They came to the small but delicate house, stood on a purple carpet to help each other dress up, and then rang the doorbell.

\------

The same doorbell was heard in the broadcast.

"Come on in! Please pardon me a minute..." A friendly and gentle voice was heard behind the door, accompanied by the collapse of the heavy objects and the screams and exclamations at the same time.

After a while the door opened, a man in a white lab robe walked out, his blue eyes and rosy lips, oh my beautiful Charles is now standing at the door, welcoming these little devils.  
Yes, I am talking about you David, don't fool around. Just say the word now and leave!

David, the one who is not short, raises his elbow to the radio, then reaches out his hands and then....oh no, just stop David, don’t you dare!

Back to the radio. From the community radio, the door opened and closed again. The eager footsteps echoed on the wooden floor. Then a big shouting of "David!!!!!!" and "Trick or treat" and "Erik." Stop! It’s just a hug.” happened all at once.

Then another voice came out through the broadcast.

"Hello, I am David, the one who is not tall, but I hope everyone can now call me Walter, it’s the name I got from David."

The background sounded was covered with "Walter, give my microphone back" and "hey, Walter go ahead a tell everyone Erik had hidden more than a dozen of Charles’ underwear and he got no regret."

However, Walter just stepped aside a little farther, standing next to Charles, watching their beloved gather together on this day, as if the separation and death of the previous days were just a reverie, but who knows?

"In fact, David, I and Erik were the same. We don't know the reason." Walter seems to think of something interesting. After raising a merely smile, he continued.

"Today is a special day. I hope that everyone can take this opportunity to get along with dear friends and their beloved ones. After all, people will die, but not today."

"Good night Nightvale, good night."

-Fin-

p.s. How Erik might look like.


	2. When Erik the intern needed to go home, Charles the voice of NightVale was not delight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Erik is the trainee and Charles is the voice of Nightvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the broadcast "Welcome to Nightvale".  
I can't remember the episode but I wrote this down right away.

(on air)

"Erik, our intern said he needed to go home."  
Charles sat in front of the radio equipment and lowered his voice to the microphone.

"I couldn't say I'm delight but ... let’s bid him a well goodbye, and now.... THE WEATHER."

(music)

As soon as the music was playing, Charles removed the headset and came to the desk of Erik the intern. He had already packed the luggage. (God knows how he can handle it all in a short time)  
Charles picked up the five-headed dragon model on the table and pretended he didn't feel the hallow from his tender heart.

"You know Erik, you are really a great intern..."

The five-headed dragon was held tightly in Charles' hand, his sky-colored pupil stare straight to Erik's green eyes.

"Are you sure I can't make you stay?"

Erik stood there for awhile, thinking, then gave Charles a big hug and whispered in his ear.

  
Erik left.

  
Charles sat back in his exclusive position in front of the microphone, and the WEATHER continued. He laid back on the office chair with his feet crossed on the table and laughed.

“_I_ _will_ _return_,”

Charles closed his eyes in order to recapture the moment. As if Erik still stood close enough to him, as if the thumb was still running on his cheek, fingers tangled his hair on the temple.

He heard that deep and attempting voice said again in his ear, 

”_I will_ _be back before the WEATHER ends.” _

Charles opened his eyes, took a sip from the coffee mug, thinking that was probably the most romantic moment he ever had.

Erik DID return before the WEATHER ended, back to the Community Radio, back to Charles.

Though people happened to realize the WEATHER actually lasting for two weeks was just another story.

_-The end-_


End file.
